1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curable fluorocopolymer. More particularly, it relates to a curable fluorocopolymer which comprises specific contents of units of a fluoroolefin, a cyclohexyl vinyl ether, an alkyl vinyl ether, and a hydroxyalkyl vinyl ether.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that a copolymer of a fluoroolefin and cyclohexyl vinyl ether has properties useful as a resin for paint and moreover, has a special crosslinkability to easily crosslink by heating or irradiating UV light with short wave length in the presence of oxygen, and the crosslinkability is improved by an addition of a specific amount of an oil soluble manganese salt as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 25414/1980.
It has been further studied to improve a curing property of a copolymer of a fluoroolefin, cyclohexyl vinyl ether and an alkyl vinyl ether having an improved flexibility especially as a resin for paint. As a result, it has been found that when the crosslinkability of such copolymer is utilized, a high temperature or a long term cure is required to bring the hardness of the finish to a practicable sufficient level. A mild curing condition causes unsatisfactory resistance of the finish against stain or adhesiveness to a substrate.